


Vector

by MR01



Series: Cheredovat [6]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, I was going somewhere with this, I'll continue it though, M/M, Mr. Robot won't get away with killing my lgbtq+ darlings, Not on my watch, Some angst but not really bc these hoes deserve happiness, but for real the audacity, not sure where anymore tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: E-Corp welcomes it's new CEO, Tyrell Wellick. If he's bleeding out on stage and at it seems like he's in the process, middle of kicking the bucket due to a gunshot wound.Well who's to say it isn't all part of the theatrics. It is Christmas night after all.And if a beautiful blonde woman. Dressed to kill. Coming here on a day like this.As a bummy zombie with what looks like her brain matter spilling over her jaw-dropping dress makes her way onto the stage beside him.Just to stare at them all with a glazed over expression before she calmly addresses the masses.An  eerie smile on her face. It just means it's all part of the show, right.





	Vector

* * *

"He really did it. Elliot left me to die. I'm so fucking cold here." The words pass through his lips long after they've crossed his mind a good number of times and Tyrell is so damn tired.

One minute he was telling the handsome recluse he was gonna go for a walk and now he's stumbled upon a mysterious blue somewhat purplish glow in the woods.

Darker in hue than LED lights in his opinion but they are still bright as shit and all up in his face.

"The hell is this?" He coughs a few times. Pretty sure he can taste blood but when he withdrawals his hand from his mouth he is all good.

It is just saliva. Gross but awesome. He's not done yet.

Still there is a weird af glow going on in the woods and for a minute he is kinda scared. 

Thinking it might be something stupid like aliens.

But he is planning on dying out here anyway so he thinks some investigating is in order.

And he's walking. Getting closer to it about to reach out to it when a loud beeping just about makes his heart stop.

Then a madwoman is jogging up to him. Wanting answers about Elliot and he recognizes her right away.

This is Darlene. It has to be. And then she is fussing about his wound. Calling her brother then him subsequently, a pair of fucking idiots.

To top it off they are immediately surrounded by people. Dark Army people and honestly he would have preferred aliens.

* * *

Angela breathes in then out slowly. Her make-up flawless and unnerving to anyone who cared to stare at her too long.

She so sure of it. Knows that she cannot bare to look at herself because then it all comes flooding back in.

That she almost died. That she was forced to be dead. Film it and send it to Elliot. Fuck.

How her Dad had said her death. Laying low. Radio silence. Absolute. Was the only way to protect them all. Make up a little for what she had done.

But now she is here and ready. She will fuck shit up and ruin everything all of these evil fucks have done.

She will save Elliot and Darlene, hell even Tyrell if he is still alive.

E-Corp welcomes it's new CEO, Tyrell Wellick. If he's bleeding out on stage and at it seems like he's in the process, middle of kicking the bucket due to a gunshot wound.

Well who's to say it isn't all part of the theatrics. It is Christmas night after all.

And if a beautiful blonde woman. Dressed to kill. Coming here on a day like this.

As a bummy zombie with what looks like her brain matter spilling over her jaw-dropping dress makes her way onto the stage beside him.

Just to stare at them all with a glazed over expression before she calmly addresses the masses.

An eerie smile on her face. It just means it's all part of the show, right.

* * *

"Angela.." Elliot breaks through the crowd rushing forward. Shoving people aside and it's unknown if it's really him, Robot or the third alter.

They need to get closer. To make sure that it is really her because it can't be.

Whiterose killed her. Phillip confirmed as much. The video. It all pointed to it and it killed him to know that she had died alone.

That he couldn't find it in himself to truly let the hope that she might still be alive for Darlene because it would break her heart.

So he walk quicker.

Yet by the time he reaches the stage the only person left is Tyrell knelling on the floor. A pool of blood in his wake now. Elliot wants to reach out.

Hold him and tell him that everything will be okay. Even if it is a lie. Because he looks bad. And it really fucking scares him but he sees no way out for them. 

When all of the sudden the room feels a little too warm and the lights are flickering.

Making the room and people present appear a little funky.

"Tyrell!" Someone is calling out his name. The voice sounds far off and dreamy to him. Like a lullaby he once sang to Olle before he had him shipped to Denmark to live with some of his deceased wife's relatives. 

It reminds him of the song he had beensinging earlier up until Elliot told him he was being annoying.

He wants to laugh but even that seems like it might be too much effort at the moment. He just wants to close his eyes.

Sleep for five minutes and he will be all good. Better he swears. But then he sees her. His savior.

Because she was there for him, she had found him in his hour of need and that means the world to him because thanks to her he has a shot at surviving here.

A chance to get his son back. "Darlene..." He finds that words fail him when he runs a hand over his face.

Blood is dripping from his fingers and actual fear is gnawing at him now. He might just die here and people will think it's a spectacle.

"Elliot?" Darlene can't fucking believe it. She had almost been free. But her feelings got the better of her and she just had to go back.

Had set out tonight bent on looking for her goddamned brother. 

Found Tyrell freaking Wellick in the middle of the heavily snow covered woods with a gunshot wound.

Staring at a UV flashlight. Clearly delusional from the blood loss and just letting her know that he had been in the middle of taking a walk.

Then the Dark Army was upon them with guns and armored cars and she was forced to put on twenty thousand dollar dress. Told to just hang out in the crowd. 

Now they are trapped. It's game over. She's not scared though. Not really. Not anymore or after all she has lost.

But the lights are back on now. Steady and back on track. Illuminating.

That's the moment they all see Whiterose in a breathtaking dress. It is then that they know that they've all been 'cordially invited' here tonight for a reason.


End file.
